


Putting the Pieces Together

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: The smutty little scenes you didn't get to read in Like Puzzle Pieces.This is SMUT so if you don't like it just please don't read it really isn't part of the story just the naughty little bits I didn't put in the story. Once again just to be sure everyone heard THIS IS SMUT! Appropriate Audiences only please!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of Like Puzzle Pieces. Warning Smut and Cuddling!
> 
> Hey babies! Soo if you read the summary you'll see this is a collection of the naughty smutty little bits I didn't put into but were implied in Like Puzzle Pieces, now if you don't like smut then there is no worry in leaving because you aren't missing anything having to do with the main story I promise. If you do stick around be aware this is a smut (maybe not very good but a smut) so please no flames/flags because you have been warned and it is marked accordingly. With all the warnings out of the way I'll stop blabbing and let you get to reading! Enjoy!

“Your kiss is intoxicating, I can't get enough.”

 

Pam blushed wildly making Harley start to chuckle but it turned into a small moan as the redhead pressed a deep kiss to her lips, Harley pressed her body against Pam’s as much as she could wiggling her hips a little searching for friction anywhere she could get as her hands moved to tangle in Pam's red tresses, taking notice of Harley’s searching hips Pam moved her lips to the blonde’s neck and began dusting it with kisses while her hands moved from the blonde’s hips to her lower back then down over the top of her ass gently pinching the supple flesh earning a sound between a moan and a squeak from her partner which turned into a whimper as she pulled her lips away to meet Harley’s blue eyes.

 

“As beautiful as you look in that dress Harl it would look better elsewhere.”

 

Harley met the redhead’s green eyes with her own lust clouded blue orbs giving a smirk before letting herself be helped off the counter, once on her feet she kicked off her heels not bothering to see where they went as her hands moved up to the snap securing her dress top around her neck and undid it letting the top of her dress fall revealing her perk breasts, she hadn't bothered with a bra because finding one that wouldn't show under the dress was a pain in the ass, and she couldn't help but see the shudder that ran through Pam but she didn't get to linger on it long before her mind went blank thanks to the redhead's lips attacking her neck leaving little red marks and her slightly rough hands moving to cup her breasts massaging them.

 

Harley let out a soft mewl of pleasure as Pam’s hands worked her breast spurred on that she was doing good by the sounds leaving Harley's lips, the look of bliss on her face, and the feeling of the girl’s nipples hardening under her palms. Harley forced her eyes to flutter halfway open as she looked up at Pam working to get her words out, even if they were broken.

 

“Dress...floor...yours.”

 

Thankfully Pam seemed to get the message and slowly taking her hands away from the blonde's breasts, being sure to pinch one of her nipples, before reaching behind herself and unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor. Harley thought her eyes were going to bug out of her skull or that she would have creamed her panties right there upon seeing that under the relatively modest and chaste dress Pam was wearing a lacy forest green bra that pushed her already sizable breast up, a matching forest green lacy thong, and a slightly brighter green garter belt.

 

Pam blushed under Harley's eyes and moved her arms to cover herself but the blonde stopped her by gently grabbing her wrists and holding them level with her head while pressing her lips to Pam's neck causing a shudder to run through the redhead again her heart skipping a beat then kicking into turbo overdrive as Harley nipped at her pulse point.

 

“Don't cover up, you look amazing.”

 

Pam managed to force her eyes open a little releasing a soft mewl of her own as Harley's lips moved from her neck to the tops of her breasts nipping at the soft flesh.

 

“I-I'm not to curvy?”

Harley paused in her action for a moment before moving her lips back to Pam's neck laying a kiss on her pulse point again before pulling back looking first over the redhead's body, the question didn't make sense to Harley sure Pam had curves but it was her breasts and hips giving her the magazine perfect hourglass shape women would die for only Pam had it naturally not from starving herself, whatever tiny bit of body fat the other woman had didn't disrupt her figure just highlighted it. Releasing Pam's wrists Harley gently cupped her face and kissed her lips reassuringly.

 

“You're gorgeous Pamela, absolutely gorgeous and beautiful and perfect, don't put yourself down I love you just the way you are.”

 

Pam felt tears in her eyes but she smiled wrapping her arms around Harley's waist pulling her close and kissing back.

 

“Thank you Harley. Now let's get that dress off of you and move this to the bedroom.”

 

Harley felt like electricity ran through her body from her fingertips to her toes making her smile then smirk moving Pam's hips to the bottom of her skirt, getting the hint Pam claimed the blonde's lips again and pulled the dress the rest of the way off at the same time before helping her step out of it and walk her backwards into the hall that led to the bedroom only stopping when Harley's back hit the door making the blonde give a small grunt and break the kiss long enough to turn the doorknob and open the door. 

When the door was open Pam led Harley to the bed and gently pushed her down to sit on the edge, which the blonde did without coaxing, before dropping to her knees slowly trailing kisses over every part of skin her lips could find only pausing at the blonde's breast where she messaged one in her hand while the other breast’s nipple was enclosed in her mouth causing Harley to let out first a yelp of surprise then a loud moan as her chest arched closer to Pam's mouth and her hips squirmed for friction. Pulling away from Harley’s breast Pam let the one hand that had been massaging her breast trail down her athletic torso and carefully slip below the waistband of Harley's lacy red panties teasing the warm flesh between the blonde's legs with feather touches and ever so slightly teasing her clit, this treatment had Harley trying to buck her hips as desperate moans and whimpers escaped her lips her eyes fluttering closed.

 

“P-Pammy please! Please!”

 

Pam moved her mouth to hover over Harley's over breast her breath teasing the hard nub that was her nipple.

 

“Please what? Tell me what you want Harley girl.”

 

Halrey let out a strangled moan mixed whimper before panting out her answer.

 

“T-touch me please! God please Pam stop teasing!”

 

Pam smirked taking the nipple into her mouth at the same time her fingers found Harley’s clit and began gently rubbing it pulling a ragged moan from Harley's throat as her back arched and her hands gripped the bedspread till her knuckles were white, there was something about feeling Harley writhe under her and hearing her moans and squeaks that made the heat in Pam's core even warmer as she continued her work. Harley was gasping now, her face flushed, her eyes closed, mouth hanging open with a small trail of saliva hanging from her chin, and her knuckles were white as her nails dug into the bed.

 

“P-Pam I'm g-going to- AHH! to cum!”

 

Pam looked up at Harley before releasing her nipple and moving so her lips were at the girl’s ear all without missing a beat as her fingers continued their assault on her clit.

 

“Then cum for me Harley girl.”

 

At the command Harley let out a high pitched cry her whole body shaking as her hips bucked wildly a rush of warm liquid covering Pam's fingers and the blonde's red thong, watching Harley ride through her pleasure Pam shifted her thighs together feeling her own panties very very damp from arousal as she slowly removed her hand from between Harley's legs and pushed her onto her back with the other watching as she slowly came down from her high. Harley was panting to catch her breath as her eyes fluttered open watching as Pam moved to sit up on her knees at the edge of the bed her eyes locked on Harley’s as she brought her fingers to her lips and began sucking them.

 

Seeing the blonde watching her Pam smirked moving up to straddle Harley her hands braced against the bed either side of the blonde's head.

 

“Mmm you taste sweet sunshine, do you want to taste yourself?”

 

Harley nodded breathless then pressed her body against Pam's as she leaned down and claimed Harley's lips in a kiss allowing her to taste herself. Lost in the kiss Pam gasped when she suddenly found herself on her back looking up at Harley who was smiling with a gleam in her crystal blue eyes that sent a rush of warmth right to the gathering pool in Pam's core. Harley leaned down and placed her lips at Pam’s neck kissing the skin.

 

“Now it's your turn Red.”

 

Pam let out a loud moan as Harley bit down on her neck hard enough to leave a mark but not break skin then nursed the wound with her tongue causing Pam's brain to scramble between feeling pain or pleasure at the action, pleasure won out in the end as Harley did it again on her collarbone. Using Pam's pleasure as a distraction Harley moved one hand down to the waistline of Pam's thong and tugged it down in time with the redhead bucking her hips and pulling them down until they were at her knees. Harley moved her kisses down until she reached the tops of Pam's breasts giving a low growl at the bra still covering her first goal, she moved her hand back up and pulled the garment down enough to free the other woman's breasts.

 

Prize in sight Harley moved her kisses down and glancing up at Pam took one hardened nipple into her mouth rolling it with her tongue while her hand tweaked the other one earning gasps and whimpered moans from Pam. Seeing Pam squirm under her Harley switched breasts replacing her mouth with her hand to work the other one causing Pam to let out a pleading moan.

 

“H-Harley!”

 

Harley smirked at the sound and lightly bit down on the nipple in her mouth earning a sharp gasp and full body shudder as Pam's hips wiggled looking for friction. Watching the redhead squirm for a moment Harley lowered herself down between Pam's legs and gave a soft chuckle seeing the red hair patch had been trimmed into just a thin landing strip.

 

“Wow Pammy I didn't know you were that kind of gal.”

 

Pam flushed impossibly more under the pink tint in her cheeks and tried to move her legs to hide herself but Harley saw and quickly stopped her moving in close so her breath tickled the warm wetness awaiting her.

 

“I like it.”

 

Pam was about to say something but her words came out as a high pitched moan as Harley used the flat of her tongue against the heated skin, hearing the reaction she'd hoped for and continued her work teasing Pam's clit and opening with her tongue earring a series of moans and squeaks and whimpers from Pam as her hips tried to buck but were held in place by the blonde's arms pinning them down.

 

“H-Harley I'm going to-!”

 

Pam's words were interrupted by a loud high pitched moan as Harley paid more attention to the redhead's clit.

 

“Fuck! Ahh Harley!!”

 

Pam's body shook with the force of her orgasum, her hands fisted around the blankets by her head as she gasped for breath eyes closed in bliss. Harley lifted her head from between Pam's legs and licked her lips smiling as she lightly ran her hands up the redhead's thighs and torso before coming to a stop over Pam's wrists pinning them down as her face hovered inches above the other woman's.

 

“You're pretty sweet yourself Pammy, wanna taste?”

 

Pam's eyes fluttered open and she gave a breathy chuckle and a nod realizing her hands were pinned so she couldn't pull Harley to her. Harley smirked and claimed Pam's lips in a kiss unaware of the redhead's leg shifting until it was too late and her knees were knocked out from under her causing her to lay fully atop Pam without breaking the kiss. She released Pam's wrists as their lips parted leaving them both breathless and smiling completely spent, Pam wrapped her arms around Harley running her fingers through her hair closing her eyes as the blonde shifted so her head was on Pam’s chest her own hands working the bra off her girlfriend then tossing it to the floor making it more comfortable for both of them. Harley's eyes started to flutter closed as she listened to Pam's heartbeat under her ear until she was lulled to sleep by the sound and the feel of fingers running through her hair.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the first half of chapter 5 of Like Puzzle Pieces

When they finally parted both were panting as their eyes met and Harley felt a shudder run through her body right to her core seeing Pam’s eyes had darkened just like the night before clouded over with nothing but lust and pure love, devotion to make Harley happy and feel loved. Seeing the look Harley's cheeks flushed and she claimed the redhead’s lips in another kiss letting herself be walked back until the backs of her knees hit the bed making her fall back pulling Pam down with her without breaking the kiss everything else forgotten.

 

Pam braced herself on her forearms either side of Harley’s head teasing the blonde's lip with her teeth earning first a soft giggle that turned into a moan as her teeth bit down lightly on the skin, she could feel Harley press against her dropping not so subtle hints at what she wanted making Pam smile into the kiss before she pulled away making Harley whine, raising an eyebrow the redhead let some of her weight press down on Harley pinning her to the mattress which resulted in a more desperate whine. Pam smirked leaning down and kissing Harley's neck nipping at the skin still sensitive and bruised from the night before making the blonde cry out, either in frustration or pleasure if not both, as her restrained hips pressed harder against Pam's and her chest tried to arch allowing the redhead to feel the blonde's hardening nipples press against her own chest.

 

Too lost in the task of kissing Harley's neck Pam didn't notice the girl’s hand slip under the hem of her pale yellow knit sweater until her fingertips brushed over her sides then wiggled their way between their bodies to palm her breast, Harley gave a breathy chuckle finding out the redhead had opted out of a real bra in favor of a tank top with a built in bra. Hearing the chuckle, and wanting to feel more of Harley's hand on her, Pam pulled back looking down at her with a raised brow.

 

“Something funny sunshine?”

 

Harley shook her head with a devious smirk that confused Pam more until suddenly Harley pulled the tank top down freeing both Pam's breasts her hardened nipples evident against the yellow knit of the sweater making Harley’s smirk widen as she sat up forcing Pam to lean back on her knees.

 

“Nothin’ at all Pammy.”

 

The redhead was about to ask what the blonde was chuckling at but before she could get the words out a moan came from her lips as Harley bent her head down and sucked on her breast through the knit sweater creating a rather interesting but amazing sensation that made blood rush to her cheeks and arousal rush to her core like a white hot iron. Harley glanced up at Pam's face as she worked one breast with her mouth and the other with her hand egged on by Pam’s closed eyes and the little gasps and mewls escaping he redhead's mouth, Pam bit her lip opening her eyes enough to glance down at Harley before pressing her hips down so her covered center met her girlfriend’s exposed one leading Harley to give a muffled moan sending an interesting sensation through Pam making her give a loud moan.

 

Harley pulled her mouth and hand away in favor of grabbing the hem of Pam's sweater with both hands.

 

“That's it, this has to go.”

 

Pam didn't get time to object, not that she would, before Harley pulled the sweater and tank top off at once in a smooth motion before wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck kissing her desperately. It took Pam a moment to kiss back as her arms wrapped around Harley and her eyes closed again reveling in the skin to skin contact that wasn't quite enough, Harley broke the kiss first to let out a whimper as Pam ground her hips down again. Smirking Pam untangled herself from Harley and stood at the foot of the bed leaving the blonde frustrated and confused until she watched the redhead slip out of her jeans and panties before crawling back up the bed capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

 

Harley pressed herself against Pam as much as she could manage earning a light chuckle from the redhead but before Harley even registered it her mind was scrambled by lust and pleasure as Pam slipped a hand between them and began stroking the blonde's heat earning herself breathy high pitched moans. Pam gave a slight smirk moving her lips to Harley's jaw then neck nipping at the skin as she went.

 

“My my someone's sensitive.”

 

Her only response from Harley was a slight nod and a weak attempt to buck her hips then a pleasured cry as Pam played the card Harley had last night and lightly bit down on her pulse point then soothed he spot with her tongue.

 

“P-Pammy I want more.”

 

Pam pulled back enough to meet the blonde's half closed eyes her fingers slowing in their rhythm until they stopped making Harley whine in protest. It wasn't the fact of being clueless that made Pam stop but rather the idea of hurting Harley, she knew how losing one's virginity could hurt and she didn't want to do that to Harley. The blonde realized her partner’s hesitation and sobered up a little leaning up on her forearms.

“Pammy? What's wrong?”

Pam hesitated a moment before offering a small smile.

“I don't want to hurt you sweet pea.”

Harley blinked before giving an encouraging smile shaking her head.

“You won't darling I promise so please please please with sugar on top don't leave me high and dry.”

Pam couldn't help but crack a smile at her words before gently pushing Harley back down and claiming her lips as her fingers returned to their work. It didn't take long before Harley was a moaning mess again begging for more and this time Pam obliged easing her index and middle finger into Harley's soaked opening then watching amazed as Harley's whole body shuddered and her moans reached a new pitch as her hands fisted around the pillow either side of her head and her eyes rolled back as her hips bucked. Encouraged by the blonde's moans and tiny sounds Pam kept her pace and added rubbing the girl's clit with her thumb earning a whole new string of moans and whines.

“F-fuck! Right there! Ahh! Shit!”

Pam felt Harley's inner walls contract around her fingers making a wave of confidence wash over her warranting a small smirk as she suddenly slowed her fingers then stopped all together earning a near scream of frustration.

“Why the hell did you stop?!”

Pam met the blonde's eyes mischief sparkling in the green pools.

“My my such language maybe I should stop.”

Harley narrowed her eyes realizing what Pam was doing, edging her until she broke.

“Two can play that game Pamela.”

A shiver ran down Pam's spine hearing Harley use her full name but she didn't get to focus on it long before Harley had pulled herself free with only a whimper of protest before she rolled so Pam was under her wrists pinned above her head. Pam's cheeks flushed and she fought a moan as Harley shifted herself and rolled her hips so their exposed centers met ripping a moan from both women at the feeling but Harley recovered first looking down at Pam and smirking as she slipped her leg between the redhead's thighs her smirk growing as Pam began grinding against it like she had no control over her own body. 

Pam was quickly reaching her undoing seeing this Harley quickly moved her leg away making Pam growl frustrated as her eyes opened leering up at the blonde.

“Okay I get it payback is a bitch lesson learned.”

Harley smirked releasing Pam's arms to move down her body until she was situated between her legs glancing up at her girlfriend gently blowing against Pam's exposed center earning a full body shudder and a squeak of pleasure that turned into a loud moan/scream as she began to lick the wet folds. Pam was quickly reaching her peak, so quick in fact she didn't even notice Harley had slipped two fingers into her all she felt was the pressure before pleasure ripped through her body like liquid fire which coated Harley's fingers and chin. The blonde pulled away enough to watch as Pam shuddered and gasped slowly lowering from her high her eyes fluttering closed as she worked to even her breathing.

Pam forced her eyes open reaching for Harley with a soft smile.

“Come here sweet pea, your turn.”

Harley smiled wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before crawling up to Pam's arms gladly accepting her kiss and returning it. Harley was almost convinced this was as far as Pam was going to get before falling asleep so when she suddenly found herself on her back she let out a surprised squeak that drew a chuckle from Pam.

“Didn't think I was going to leave you all hot and bothered did you?”

Harley smiled shaking her head then began letting out soft mewls as Pam kissed down her body to her center and began to suck on her clit making Harley cry out and arch her back her hips held in place by Pam's arm across them pushing them down, the pressure on her abdomen only made the redhead's actions more intense as she continued her assault on her clit then slid two fingers inside her dripping entrance moving them in and out like before. Harley was at the very edge of her climax ready to bust when Pam did something that felt incredible, the redhead curled her fingers and pressed up against her front inner wall sending an electric shock of pleasure clean through Harley from her toes to her head releasing a flood of liquid fire like never before causing a strangled scream to leave her lips.

Pam slowly pulled away watching Harley come back down to earth a soft smile on her lips as she watched the blonde's eyes slowly open and one arm reach out to her in silent beckoning to which Pam obliged moving to lay at Harley's side gladly holding her close as she snuggled against her. Pam let her eyes close as she held Harley close wanting nothing more than to sleep the day away.

“What a way to wake up, there's only one flaw with it.”

Pam kissed Harley's head burying her face in her blonde curls.

“And what is that sugar bean?”

Harley chuckled giving the redhead a general squeeze.

“Now I don't wanna get up.”

Pam chuckled rubbing the blonde's back earning a content sigh.

“Just a little longer then.”

Pam couldn't help but chuckle when she didn't get an answer and found Harley was already sleeping curled against her chest her breathing smooth and easy. Pam let out a content sigh letting her own eyes close and gave in to the cat nap her body wanted.


End file.
